The invention relates to hopper equipment for compulsorily releasing a plurality of coins one by one and more particularly, the invention concerns coin hopper equipment for releasing a plurality of coins stored in a loose condition with a tank, which constitutes an upper part of hopper equipment, for storing a plurality of coins in a loose condition. The terminology xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d used in this specification relates to a disk like element including a coin which is currency as well as disks such as medals and tokens, etc. used for game machines.
Various coin hopper machines have been developed. For example, coin issuing equipment has been shown in Japanese Patent Application No. 6-281113 by this applicant of the present application. Japanese Patent Application No.6-281113 laid-opened as a patent publication as Japanese Patent Disclosure No.8-110960 discloses hopper equipment which is similar to the above-mentioned coin issuing equipment. Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, this hopper equipment has a pot-shaped tank 31 for containing a plurality of coins in a loose condition. This tank 31 is a molded product formed of synthetic resin. Opening 32, which is at an upper part of tank 31, is formed as a large square ring shape. Opening 33, which is at a lower part of tank 31, is formed in a little small circular ring shape. Between these openings 32 and 33, slope division 34 is formed integrally like a pot base. On a lower edge of inner wall of bottom opening 33, groove 35 is formed along all circumferential surfaces (refer to FIG. 8). Then, along this groove 35, a circular disk 41 is mounted freely rotatable. In other words, circular disk 41 closes bottom opening 33 of tank 31rotation-freely. Disk 41 is a member which issues a plurality of coins C one by one from tank 31, as described later. At a part of groove 35, an exit 36 of coin C is formed and communicates to the outside. That is to say, by notching a part of opening 33 which forms groove 35, exit 36 of coin C is formed. Rotating shaft 42 is intruded into disk 41 at the center (refer to FIG. 8). Disk 41 is rotated by this rotating shaft 42. In addition, on whole disk 41, coin catching holes 43 are formed in circumferential and at regular intervals.
On the underside of disk 41, nails 44 for issuing coin C out of exit 36 are formed (refer to FIG. 8). A boxy member shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 is a base mount equipment 45. In this base mount equipment 45, gear train and an electric motor, etc. for driving rotating shaft 42 are stored (not shown).
On the lower edge of bottom opening 33, triangle flanges 37 are formed at the outside (refer to FIG. 7). On these flanges 37, shaped holes or keyholes 38 are provided. Headed shafts (not shown) are inserted on base mount equipment 45. Thus, with existing keyholes 38 and headed shafts, tanks 31 is installed on base mount equipment 45. In the example shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, coins C fall and pile up in holes 43. When disk 41 is rotated, most lower coins C are caught in catching hole 4 is slide and are moved on the upper surface of base mount equipment 45 by means of nail 44. Then and finally, coin C is guided by regulation pin (not shown) and will be discharged from exit 36 to the equipment outside. However, in the above-mentioned prior art, there was a defect in which coins C did not fall in catching holes 43, since there was the height 3H (see FIG. 8) in bottom opening 33 of tank 31. There was a problem in which a large number of coins C were standing in a stabilized position, since the height 3H of tank inner wall 39 which surrounded disk 41 was large (see FIG. 8).
When a plurality of coins C are standing stabilized on the disk 41, this is referred to herein as a xe2x80x9ccoin trainxe2x80x9d (see FIG. 8). When a plurality of coins C are stacked and stabilized on the disk 41, this is referred to herein as a xe2x80x9ccoin columnxe2x80x9d (not shown). Also, a combination of a coin train and a coin column may also form on the disk 41.
An invention which solved this defect is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No.9-36832 in the name of the present applicant. Japanese Patent Application No.9-36832 laid-open in patent publication as Japanese Patent Disclosure No.10-208099. The invention of Japanese Patent Application No.9-36832 relates to a fact that if height 3H of tank inner wall 39 which surrounded disk 41 was made small a coin C would not stand up. However, there occurred the problem that coin pickup was poor, when the height of tank bottom wall which surrounded coin extrusion disk was made small. When the height of tank bottom wall which surrounded the disk was made small, there occurred a problem that coins danced and did not fall into catching hole of this disk. Especially, when the number of coins in the tank decreases, there was a problem that the coins greatly danced, since the tank bottom wall did not have sufficient height.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hopper which avoids problems of the prior art and reduces coin dancing as and improves coin pickup.
It is an object of the present invention to prevents the standing condition of a large number of coins and prevents the dancing of a small number of coins. In the first embodiment, comparatively small coins were used, coins with diameter of about 25 millimeters were used. In the second embodiment 2, comparatively large coins are used, coins with diameter of about 30 millimeters were used in the second embodiment. Similarly, in a third embodiment, comparatively large coins are used, coins with diameter of about 30 millimeters were used in the third embodiment 3.
According to the invention, coin hopper equipment is provided comprising at least a tank with an almost pot shape for storing a plurality of coins and a freely rotatable disk provided on the inner bottom of the tank. The height of bottom wall of the tank in which the disk is arranged freely rotatably has level differences. The coin hopper equipment height of bottom wall in the tank may have two large and small level differences. The large height part of the bottom wall in the tank may be about {fraction (1/12)} or more of the whole bottom wall.
According to another aspect of the invention a coin hopper equipment comprises a tank with a pot shape for storing a plurality of coins and a disk which is located in horizontal at the inner bottom of the tank and provided freely rotatably. A hole is opened in the disk and forms a passage for passing the coins in a horizontal state. A stirring body is provided on the top surface of the disk and arranged on the turn center position of the disk.
The surface of the stirring body may have a frictional surface. The stirring body may be fixed on the disk. The stirring body may be freely rotatably mounted on the disk. The stirring body may be braked by a brake device.